En la oscuridad
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [Viñeta] ¿Quién sabe de las cosas que hacen en la oscuridad?


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Hellsing_ _ **no**_ _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _calculo que este fanfic está entre viñeta/ one-shot… Espero que sea de su agrado, aviso también que contiene lemon, a continuación van a leer AluSeras…Ejem, AluGra sáltese todo o tápese los ojos xD (¿?)_

 **Summary: [Viñeta]** _¿Quién sabe de las cosas que hacen en la oscuridad?_

* * *

 **En la oscuridad**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En su complejo aposento la oscuridad rodeaba hasta que pequeños susurros o murmullos: hasta alguna que otras risas juguetonas que se ampliaban en ecos profundos en cada rincón de la habitación. Incluyendo ciertos gemidos que caía a merced del dominante. No había misiones, ni interrupciones por el momento ya que su ama dormía tranquilamente. Era como si los ruidos quisquillosos no la molestarían por ser una habitación sumergida a casi un pozo sin fondo, tenía más escaleras que un simple sótano de alguna casa. Ambos tenían su privacidad asegurada aunque si un tema surge de la nada, todo podía detenerse pero el mayordomo estaba en alerta para cualquier situación.

— _Eres mía —_ Le susurraba con una voz seductora, sus blancos colmillos rosaban el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda para escuchar un gemido que fue reprimido por la joven.

Ella se retorcía debajo de él sintiendo el grácil y frio tacto que recorría todo su cuerpo descubriendo los puntos sensibles. Le satisfacía escuchar esa voz nerviosa que delataba su timidez e inocencia, la joven se estremecía tras sentir que el miembro viril rozaba contra su suave piel de porcelana cerca de su entre pierna; cuando hicieron contacto visual, sus labios carnosos se unían con lentitud hasta que él le ordenaba que abriera más la boca: para que sus lenguas se rosaran haciendo un pequeño jugueteo en pleno beso.

El saboreaba la suave piel con su lengua que se aventuraba por su cuello, rosándole con sus blancos colmillos hasta perforar abruptamente para ver que la sangre salía por pequeños brotes y derramándose como líneas rojas desde el cuello continuando los senos de ella. El conde sigue su recorrido bajando lentamente su cabeza para besar pausadamente y lamer el busto que siempre ha llamado la atención…

— _Quédate quieta —_ Ordenó. Sus dientes mordisqueaban un poco sus pezones, con su mano izquierda manoseaba el otro; sus colmillos causaron un pequeño corte superficial del lado derecho para succionar la sangre que se marcaba por el seno.

La draculina _gimió_ sin importar el dolor: un _dolor,_ haciendo énfasis que podría describirse…Como placentero. Aunque ella quiso negarse a esto pero su cuerpo mostraba todo lo contrario al tacto delicado de su maestro, dando a entender que se estaba entregando contra su propia voluntad. Ella solo disfrutaba del momento…

Él sonreía al escuchar su respiración entre cortada pero apenas estaba empezando. Sus labios descendieron más de la cuenta y acercándose en la intimidad femenina pero acariciando las piernas suaves y pálidas…Seras no pudo resistir en _gemir_ de nuevo pero esta vez pronunciando el nombre del conde; se mordía el labio inferior y arrugaba las sabanas que envolvían en el ataúd.

Todo su cuerpo se entregaba al hechizo del encanto lujurioso y seductor del rey. Aunque si quisiera podría morder el cuello de su maestro para ser una verdadera vampiresa, sus instintos despertaban y esos orbes azules se tornaban rojizos tras oler ese perfume viril y masculino que trasmitía su pálida piel que se unía al de ella en cada movimiento frenético que la embriagaba de placer: sus cuerpos se unían en la oscuridad, ella lo abrazaba con fuerza para no dejarlo ir, sabiendo que una misión inesperada los pudiera interrumpir o no…" _¿Quién sabe?"_

Unas suaves manos acariciaban su espalda hasta clavar sus uñas mientras que sus caderas se mantenían a un ritmo algo desenfrenado. Ella quería omitir a esa voz sedienta que la empujaba a beber la sangre del conde pero una segunda voz cuerda e inocente le hacía despertar a en su momento: sus ojos cambiaban repentinamente de rojo a azules o volvían a cambiar. Seras pronunciaba su nombre entre gemidos y jadeos tras sentir ese último _golpe_ que hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo: sus paredes se mantenían apretados con esa sensación cálida del fluido que se adentraba. Al principio, él la corregía para que no lo llame –Maestro.

— _A-Alucard…_

Ambos cuerpos estaban sentados sobre la comodidad del ataúd abierto. Su ambiente se describía con sus respiraciones entre cortadas y jadeantes, en especial, su condesa que seguía agitada pero satisfecha…Por el momento. Alucard la abrazaba fuertemente para oler su fragancia, algo que solo el sudor y la lujuria dejaban como punto de partida a una eterna relación…En sí, discreta relación, que se podría realizar cuantas veces ellos quisieran para sumergirse en la profunda oscuridad.

—Chica policía, otra vez te negaste a beber mi sangre _—_ comentó el vampiro, viendo sus mechones rubios apoyados sobre su torso. El no tuvo nada que ver con empujarla a que corrompiera su humanidad para que insista en abrazar al vampirismo.

— ¿Cómo lo supo? —preguntó sonrojada y perpleja por su comentario.

—No necesito adivinar cuando su sed despierta en un momento así —respondió para mirarla a los ojos y acariciar su mejilla derecha con suavidad— Por otro lado, cuando llegue ese momento…No pierdas tu bella inocencia y tu humanidad, es lo que te diferencia de mí.

—M-Maestro…—murmuró atónita, en pleno ambiente armónico, reconfortante encuentro nocturno.

Todo para terminar durmiendo en el mismo ataúd hasta que la noche siguiente las cosas finalicen con una orden de su ama, sir Integra.

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Este fanfic iba ser para el reto anual de La Mansión Hellsing pero como este quedó ya fuera de tiempo, opte por la decisión de subirlo normalmente. Era parte del número_ ( _-3)_ _"Un fic con temática lemon, explícito o no"._

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Saludos y cuídense :D**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
